Fancy Meeting You Here
by fately
Summary: Christmas eve. Goldenrod. "Fancy meeting you here." Awkward silences follow. Proton/Lyra


**Title**: Fancy Meeting You Here

**Pairing**: Proton/Lyra - I'm able to pair Lyra up with anybody. It's to the point where it's ridiculous. I'm like "Oh, Lyra and (insert name here)...That'd make a great shipping!"- And personally, I got my eyes on this pairing since the beginning of Proton's appearance in the game...

**Rating**: T (mostly for language)

**Summary**: Christmas eve. Goldenrod. "Fancy meeting you here." Awkward silences follow.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd probably make Lyra a female stud, just like Brock...

I made Lyra sixteen in the story. As much as I love pokemon, I don't approve of little ten year olds running around the world battling wild monsters. She's been bumped up a few years. Proton's twenty-two. Proton looks like a young man, and I'm pretty sure I'm making a reasonable guess for his age. I mean, he doesn't look like he's thirty or something...

* * *

_Fancy Meeting You Here_

* * *

She promised Whitney that she'd be there for the Christmas party.

The normal pokemon specialist has been planning the whole thing for months, and was determined to get every Johto gym leader to attend, including the current champion, Lyra. She sighed as she pulled her pink coin purse from her bag- she never was realy interested in parties. It would be fun, yes, but she wanted to have a little break- just her and her pokemon. But in a few hours, she'd be surrounded by a naughty Morty and Whitney gorging alcohol into a poor Falkner and Bugsy, an extremely hostile Clair, an extremely shy Jasmine, and a Chuck rambling about his new training. Pryce was the only one she could have a proper conversation with, despite his age. But still all loved the gym leaders- they were her companions and all shared their passion and love for pokemon.

As she pulled out a coin from her purse and attempted to insert it into a vending machine for lemonade, she dropped the coin. Lyra followed along the rolling coin, only to be stopped by a tall figure picking up the coin for her.

"Ah, thank you-" She looked up.

Then an awkward silence followed.

"...You are..." Lyra froze as she realized who the figure was. The self-proclaimed scariest and cruelest guy of the now disbanded Team Rocket. Ex-executive. "Proton?" She murmured the name out, with a bit of hesitation. It's been a while since she had battled him, almost two years have past. But she could never forget those perfectly green eyes-

Proton froze as well, realizing that this was **the** young girl who led to his and his organization's doom. Back then she was just a young girl, with maybe a few gym badges too many for a person her age. He was a rising executive in the fearsome Team Rocket. Now she was an older, more mature girl with the official title of Champion. He's now working part-time at the Goldenrod department store. It's amazing how much changes in just that little time span of a few years.

"Your name was Lyra?" He asked her in his ever so chilling voice. It was a pointless question- he's never forgotten her name. It was in the headlines everywhere after her victory with the Champion. Besides, it's not like was able to forget it.

"Um, yep," she glanced at her sneakers nervously, "...Fancy meeting you here."

He gave her that look, that piercing look with his emerald eyes, "I could say the same."

An awkward silence followed (again).

She glanced at his outfit- his apron, casual jeans and t-shirt. She came to the conclusion that he was now working here in the Goldenrod department store. An unusual job for an ex-Team Rocket executive, but nevertheless, he had the right to live whatever life he wanted. It was a nice job and at least he wasn't trying anything evil now.

"You're working here? Funny, I haven't seen you here ever since that...incident." She struggled to find the right word, trying to not offend anybody.

"I work part-time," he pointed to the floor, "Downstairs. At the reception counter. Usually late night shifts, but I've just been promoted."

"Ah. Interesting." She really hated the awkward pauses that followed every time their pointless conversations reached a dead-end. Something strange stirred inside her. Sure, they were once enemies- but even the most hated people could become friends. She's now friends with Silver and Clair (well, sort of), and they both used to dislike Lyra very much. So maybe... Maybe it was possible to mend this relationship. Maybe they could become friends.

Proton reached for coins in his apron pocket and inserted them into the vending machine. He grabbed two cans of soda pop.

"...Do you want one?" She nodded madly at his question. He silently passed her the cold can and she held it tightly, close to her chest. He glanced at her as he opened his can. She was definately older. Her hair was slightly longer, but it was barely noticeable. Her signature hat was still there sitting on her head and she still had those overalls hanging on her. The only blantly obvious difference as the white scarf around her neck.

Despite the similarities as two years ago, with a bit of careful observation, Proton noticed that her physical appearance has changed drastically. She grew a bit, and her eyes glimmered with a sense of maturity, yet an irresistible charm. And that nervous yet bright grin was still plastered on her face. It was sickening how handsome she was.

"...I guess you're busy now?" He asked first, much to Lyra's surprise. She nervously nodded, sipping at her soda and the same time, "You being champion and all."

"I...I'm actually not doing much as champion... I told Lance that I don't want to take his place unless he resigns or something. He agreed since I'm still young. I'm just traveling these days. Doing a lot of rematches with the gym leaders. It's really fun-" she silenced up after she realized how much she talked about herself. Darn, I must look so noisy and immature... She glanced at Proton, who merely gave that cool, silent nod to her rambling.

He was the scariest executive in Team Rocket, and even now, he was difficult to approach. She nervously fidgeted with her feet. Damn, he's really good-looking that it's nerve-wracking.

An awkward silence went on, with the occasional sipping from Lyra or Proton.

"Do you-" She looked up from drink and gazed into Proton's eyes, "Do you... still have pokemon?"

"Ah. No. I haven't held an actual pokeball in my hands ever since that day."

"What about your old pokemon? What about them?" She asked ever so innocently.

"I let them go. Released them."

"Oh," she stared back at her drink. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that... She mentally gave herself the face palm.

"...It's fine. I don't mind. I think it was for the best." She glanced over to him again, and then to her pokegear; already six. She promised Whitney she'd be there by 6:10, "You're...sixteen now?"

"Ah. Yep. I'm surprised you know my age."

Ugh, idiot. Nice job- you can't tell that you know her birthday as well, she's gonna think you're stalker or something, "I...read it in the newspaper a while ago." Proton gave some excuse. A plausible one thankfully. Lyra nodded, it made sense.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Ah." She nodded. He looked a bit younger than that- but nevertheless, he was still a young man, "You doing anything for Christmas?"

"I have a night shift."

She gave those awkward, yet attentive nods, "I see."

"You?"

"I promised to meet some friends later today." She glanced at the clock. 6:10. Late. Should be leaving. But Lyra didn't want to. It seemed as if...if she left right now, she'll never get this chance again, "But...It's not anytime soon. I can stay a bit longer."

He gave a nod, and maybe even a grin, or so Lyra hoped, "I got a shift soon."

"Oh," Was that disappointment detected in her voice?

"...I'll drop you off. Where do you have to go?"

* * *

It was an awkward walk to the gym- almost as awkward as it was in the department store, but a bit better. She glanced at her pokegear- It was 6:30. Damn, Whitney was going to be so angry with her. The gym leader hated it when people were late for her special parties- Falkner personally experienced her anger when he was late for her birthday party. Poor boy- she hoped he and Bugsy weren't being too tortured without Lyra there to stop Whitney and Morty's madness.

As they approached the gym, she looked around. It seemed like everybody was there (maybe with the exception of Falkner, he was always late) since nobody really wanted to see Whitney cranky.

"Here?"

"Here." She nodded. They awkwardly stood, facing each other in front of the gym. Should she say something? "Um- You know. If... I think... Do...do you..." Oh shit, seriously. Get a grip, Lyra, "Do you want to battle again?"

Proton gave her that shocked look. She paniked. Please don't think I'm an idiot-

"I mean! You don't have any pokemon right now... But we could go catch a pokemon or two. And then we could train them together and battle each other. Just like two years ago- except that we wouldn't be...well, enemies or anything. But it'll be fun! I know how much you like battling with pokemon- You had that look two years ago, you always looked excited when you battled. So... If you wanted to-"

He leaned over to her height and carefully touched her lips with his. It was a quick peck on the lips, nothing more. But something stirred so hard inside Lyra. Her heart was beating as if she was going mad. She looked extremely confused and dazed after Proton took his lips off hers.

He scratched his head, and gave her that cocky grin, "I'm at the reception desk every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, with the occasional weekends. You better be there. Or else, you're gonna face my wrath."

She gave that innocent smile, and she looked so damn cute while doing it. And you know, the awkward silences weren't so awkward after that.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Lyra! You're late!" Whitney fussed as the champion entered the gym, "It's already 6:35! You missed all the good parts. Well, at least you didn't miss Falkner. We already got Bugsy drunk to the bone. Falkner's late so he's next." She gave that evil grin of hers as Morty shook the champagne bottle.

"Want some, Lyra?" Morty offered, but she declined.

"Morty. I'm still underage, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Lyra grumbled. Just then, Falkner entered the gym. Whitney and Morty were ready to jump onto him and stuff him with champagne, but Lyra stopped them before all hell broke loose, "You really should come earlier to Whitney's parties. She's really angry when you're late." Lyra complained to Falkner.

"You know, Lyra," Falkner pointed outside, "I saw somebody interesting on the way here. I was just walking from the pokemon center when I saw a really familiar face. You know, it almost seemed as if he was one of those executive from Te-"

"You know what- Morty? Whitney? I think Falkner's really thirsty."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Oh, poor Falkner. I actually love Falkner. Hence why he's appearing so many times in the story. I just love the Johto gym leaders in general.


End file.
